The Fosters - Where You Belong
by sarahschneider2012
Summary: This story will focus mostly on Callie and Brandon. I am team Brallie so eventually this will become a Brallie story. Starts from the very beginning when Callie first goes to live with the Fosters. Read and review
1. Where You Belong

**Welcome to my new story. This chapter will be based on Season 1 Episode 1 of The Fosters. This story will focus mostly on Callie and Brandon. I am team Brallie so eventually this will become a Brallie story.**

 **Callie's** **' POV**

I had to get out of this place somehow someway. I needed to be free and Juvie was keeping me looked up. I don't know if anyone will ever look at me the same again but I hope my future life will be a lot better then the life I have now. Every night I wish for a family that will actually treat me like one of there own. My foster home experience has been horrible but I haven't given up yet.

I find out that I might be able to get out of juvie and go live with a foster family. The foster families last name is the Fosters so it just might be a prefect fit. My probation officer told me all about them and how they have fostered in the past. He told me that I might even get adopted so I needed to make a good impression but I also shouldn't get my hopes up.

* * *

 **Brandon's POV**

I have been playing piano for as long as I remember. I was going to be the next Mozart or Beethoven, At least that is what my mom tells me everyday. I had a really awesome chance to get a scholarship once to a music school once I was done with High school. My moms were really proud of me and so was my dad. I was the oldest of the family and the only biological kid so I wanted to make them proud.

* * *

 **Callie's POV**

I was sitting at the kitchen table in my new foster home. The Fosters had a nice house. It wasn't a big mansion or anything but I could tell that they really cared about family because I noticed pictures everywhere. Everyone looked happy and I think I will like it better here then in any of the other foster homes I was in. I met two of the three kids. The twins Mariana and Jesus seemed nice.

"Mariana and Jesus were foster kids when they first came to our house. Stef and I decided it was time to bring another kid that deserved a second chance into this house. That is why we chose you Callie." Lena said

"Thanks for giving me this chance." I said

* * *

 **Brandon's POV**

I get home from my piano audition only to find out that a new girl will be staying with us.

"Who is this?" I asked my moms

"Branden this is Callie. Be nice to her and don't worry because she is only going to be here until she finds the right place." Lena said

I didn't believe her because that is what my moms said about Mariana and Jesus. We ended up adopted them into the family and truly making them apart of the Foster family. I love them now but when they first arrived I hated my moms. I went from being an only child to having two younger siblings overnight.

"How did your piano audition go?" Lena asked

"I made it into the finals tomorrow night and I want everyone to be there." I said

"I might have to work but Lena and everyone else will be there to support you. Just know that even if I am not there I will be thinking about you." Stef said

"Mom, you were there today so it is ok if you can't be there tomorrow." I said

"I am doing everything I can to switch swifts at the police station so I can be there for you." Stef said

"Thanks mom, I love you." I said

* * *

 **Callie's POV**

Stef and Lena were going over the rules. Nothing I haven't heard before. A curfew that was a bit early, about going to school, always telling the truth to both of them. I was tired and it was getting let so I was shown my bedroom and told to go to bed. I would be sharing a room with Mariana. Honestly I didn't mind since I've always had to share a bedroom with at least one other kid in previous foster homes.

* * *

 **Brandon's POV**

My mom Stef talked to me just before bedtime.

"You are the oldest and there for you should be the most responsible one so I want you to make sure that Callie is settling in to her new surroundings." Stef said

"What does that mean?" I asked

"Tomorrow at school walk her to her classes so she doesn't get lost. Make Callie feel comfortable since she won't know anyone but you, Mariana, and Jesus." Stef said

"I will be sure to do that." I said

"That also means spend less time outside of school with Talya and spend more time with Callie." Stef said

"I can't abandon my girlfriend to hang out with a girl I just met a few hours ago." I said

* * *

 **Callie's POV**

The next day at school Brandon showed me around so I wouldn't get lost. Anchor beach was a huge school. It was bigger then any other school I have ever been to. Also it was on a beach. After school I needed to go rescue Jude. He was my younger brother and I hated being separated from him.

"Where are you going?" Brandon asked

"There is somewhere I need to be right now and you can't follow me." I said

"I want you to be safe." Brandon said

"I will be safe and I promise I will be back by tonight so just cover for me." I said

Only Brandon didn't cover for me, He decided to follow me. Brandon and I were on a bus on the way to save my younger brother.

"Don't you have that music audition tonight?" I asked

"Don't worry about it. I will have more auditions. What ever this is seems more important." Brandon said

"Thanks for helping me out with this." I said

"So now do you want to tell me where we are going?" Brandon asked

"I have a younger brother named Jude and he needs to be saved from this horrible foster home. I got out when I went to juvie but he is still stuck there." I said

"Callie, Do you know who this number is. They keep calling me and I don't recognizance the number." Brandon said

"That's Jude's number. I borrowed your phone last night because I needed to call him." I said

"How old is your brother?" Brandon asked

"12." I said

When we got to the house I asked Brandon to distract my former foster father while I went and rescued Jude. The plan was almost successful but my former foster father had a gun. Things were about to get really bad but all of the sudden sirens could be heard. The police where coming to save us. I saw Stef and Mike break into the house. They both had there guns and they were ready to use them if they had to. My former foster father surrendered his gun and he was arrested. Stef and Mike looked upset but relieved that both Brandon and I were ok. They didn't know who Jude was but they figured he needed to be saved.

When Brandon and I got back to the Foster house that night Lena, Stef, and Mike talked to us.

"This could have ended way worse then it did. One or both of you could have gotten hurt." Stef said

"I'm sorry, I understand if you want to send me back to juvie. Just promise me that Jude will be safe." I said

"You are lucky that Stef and I deserve in second chances." Lena said

"I didn't mean to be involved in this but Callie needed my help." Brandon said

"If you needed help you should have gone to the police or at least Mike and I. We are your parents but we are also police officers." Stef said

"Stef and I could of handled this. You and Callie didn't need to put in danger like that." Mike said

Now that everyone was safe the family could rest easy. Mike left to go home. Stef and Lena told Mariana, Jesus, Brandon, Callie, and Jude to get ready for bed.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this. Please review. I would love to hear your thoughts, comments, suggestions, and just anything you want to know about this story.**

 **Should I continue this?**

 **Should the chapters be based on each episode?**

 **Do you want to see other characters POV beside Brandon and Callie?**

 **This is my first story for the Fosters and I am excited to write it.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	2. Consequences

**Welcome to my Fosters story. This chapter will be based on Season 1 Episode 2 of The Fosters. This story will focus mostly on Callie and Brandon. I am team Brallie so eventually this will become a Brallie story.**

 **Consequences**

 **Callie's POV**

I'm not really used to the whole family thing yet. In this family everyone does there best to eat together. Family meals also mean family conversations. I really don't have much to say since I have only been living with the Fosters for two days. No one really wants to know about my past. It was a terrible one and one that I would rather not remember. This morning was a little different because everyone was on their own schedules. Stef was talking to Brandon outside. My guess is that is was about last night.

 **Brandon's POV**

I was already talked to by my moms and dad last night but my mom was talking to me again this morning.

"I know Lena, Mike, and I already had a talk with both you and Callie last night but I want to make sure that you really understand why what you did was wrong." Stef said

"I understand but I really should get going to school soon." I said

"What were you thinking? Even if it was to help Callie." Stef said

"I offered to call you and Callie said she didn't want to get the cops involved." I said

"Callie isn't smart enough to know her right's from her wrong's. You know better then that." Stef said

"So am I going to be in trouble for this or not?" I asked

"If what you did last night wasn't to help Callie save her brother then I would have grounded you but I think this time you can get a free pass." Stef said

"Thank, I promise I won't do anything this stupid ever again." I said

"You should leave for school now or you are going to be late." Stef said

"If I'm late it's because you were talking to me." I said

I go to school and I still have a few minutes so I spend those few minutes with my girlfriend, Talya.

"I heard about what happened last night. It's all over the news and the internet." Talya said

"It was pretty scary but Callie is fine and so am I. Just imagine if you had a little brother. You would do anything for them right." I said

"I don't have a younger brother and I wouldn't try and save them if it meant putting my life in danger." Talya said

"So when can I see you next outside of school?" I asked

"Well this weekend my parents are going to be out of town. So we will have plenty of time to be with each other." Talya said

"I might have to sneak out but i'm sure it will be worth it." I said

Talya and I walked to class together. At lunch I went into the music room to get some Piano practice in. I saw Callie sitting on the music room waiting for me.

* * *

 **Callie's POV**

"What are you doing here?" Brandon asked

"I thought we could eat lunch together. I was looking for you in the Cafeteria and Talya told me that you usually eat in the music room so you can get some extra Piano practice in." I said

"Are you and Talya like friends now?" Brandon asked

"No but I really have no one to talk to besides you, Mariana, Jesus, and of course Jude." I said

You should get to know Talya a little better." Brandon said

"No offense Brandon but she seems like a mean girl." I said

"Once you get to know her better you won't think that anymore." Brandon said

"When Stef talked to you this morning did you get in trouble?" I asked

"No, I thought I was going to be big time grounded but she was nice about it." Brandon said

"It probably helps that she is your biological mom." I said

I picked up a guitar and wondered if I could play it.

"Do you play guitar?" Brandon asked

"No but I want to learn." I said

"I can teach you." Brandon said

Brandon taught me a little bit and we looked into each others eyes. It felt like we were about to kiss any moment but then the bell rand signifying that lunch was over and we had to get back to class.

* * *

 **Brandon's POV**

After school I went home. This is when I found out that my dad didn't agree with my mom. He thinks I should have been grounded for last night. My mom is now agreeing with him after they talked.

"This is crazy, This morning I wasn't in trouble for something that happened last night and now I am." I said

"You are grounded until further notice. You go to school and then you come strait home." Mike said

"How can you tell me what my punishment is dad when you don't even live here. I see you once a week at your apartment and we talk on the phone a few times a week. You hardly notice what is going on with my life." I said

"Brandon, I know your mad but I agree on your dad with this one. I went way to easy on you this morning." Stef said

"But I have plans with Talya this weekend." I said

"You are just going to have to cancel them." Both Stef and Mike said

Then I said some words that I shouldn't have to my dad. He got mad and so did I. My dad left and I ran upstairs to my room. My mom talked to me later that night.

"I know you were mad at your father and me but there was no reason to talk to him like that." Stef said

"I'm sorry mom." I said

"Go call your father and apologize to him and then go to bed." Stef said

"You don't have to treat me like a kid mom." I said

"I'm not but it is getting late." Stef said

"I just need to finish this homework assignment up and then I will go to bed." I said

* * *

 **Callie's POV**

A few days later Stef and Lena called for a family meeting.

"Callie and Jude will be living here only until we can find a permanent home for them." Lena said

"Together, because I never want to be separated from Callie again." Jude said

"Same with me, I never want to be separated from Jude again." I said

"We will do our absolute best to get both of you in a home together but it may not work out that way." Stef said

"That is not fair for Jude and Callie." Brandon said defending me

"In the meantime both Jude and Callie will stay here." Lena said

"We want both of you to feel comfortable so no more sleeping on the living room couches." Stef said

"We don't have enough bedrooms in the house." Mariana said

"Jude you will share a bedroom with Jesus." Lena said

"Callie you will share a bedroom with Mariana." Stef said

"That is so not fair. Brandon doesn't have to share his bedroom with anyone." Mariana said

"Mariana, your room has an extra twin bed and so does Jesus room." Lena said

"It make no sense for Jude on Callie to have to sleep on a living room couch when they can each have a twin bed in a bedroom." Stef said

Later that same night Brandon and I had a conversation.

"Where are you going?" I asked

"Talya's." Brandon said

"This late at night?" I asked

"Her parents are out of town so she wants me to spend the night with her. I have to sneak out because I'm grounded so don't tell anyone." Brandon said

"Don't worry, I will make sure Stef and Lena don't find out." I said

Monday arrived and another school week started. I sat with Talya at lunch since she invited me to sit with her.

"Why did you ask me to sit with you at lunch?" I asked

"I just wanted to make sure that you knew your boundaries." Talya said

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Around Brandon, I don't want you hanging out with him outside of school and your house." Talya said

"Don't worry i don't go around stealing other people's boyfriends." I said

When walked home from school with Mariana and Jude.

"That is weird." Mariana said

"What?" I asked

"My mom's are not usually home when we get home from school." Mariana said

"Don't worry I'm sure everything is fine." I said

Everything wasn't fine though. This girl named Kelsey who is a friend of Mariana tried to accuse me of being her drug dealer.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I could not of sold Kelsey those drugs. I have no drugs on me and I haven't taken any recently. You can search my backpack and I'll even take a drug test to prove my innocence." I said

"We believe you." Stef said

"We can only go by what Kelsey said. She told me that you stole Jesus pills and sold them at school for cash." Lena said

"I swear to you that I didn't do it." I said

"Why would Kelsey say that if it wasn't true?" Lena asked

"Maybe the drugs were hers and she didn't want to get in trouble. So Kelsey figured that I was an easy target." I said

Later that day Mariana and I were siting out side watching the sunset.

"So what did my moms want to talk to you about?" Mariana asked

"Your friend Kelsey was busted for drugs in the girls bathroom today. Kelsey told Lena that I sold them to her." I said

"I'm so sorry. I didn't think things would get this far." Mariana said

"Wait, so you sold Kelsey the pills." I said

"I stole them from Jesus and I sold them at school because I wanted the money to give to my birth mom." Mariana said

"Are you going to tell your moms the truth because if you don't I could get kicked out of the house fro this." I said

"I promise I won't let that happen to you. Callie I'm so sorry about this. I will tell my mom's the truth even if it means not having a 15th birthday party." Mariana said

After Mariana went back in the house. Brandon walked outside.

"Thank you for giving me your guitar." I said

"Your welcome. Think of it as a appreciation gift." Brandon said

"So, I had lunch with your girlfriend today." I said

"What did she want from you?" Brandon asked

"She just wanted to make sure that I knew you were off limits. She doesn't want us hanging out outside of school and this house." I said

"Talya is just scared that I will dump her for you." Brandon said

"But it's not like we can actually date each other. I'm sure your moms wouldn't allow that." I said

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this. Please review. I would love to hear your thoughts, comments, suggestions, and just anything you want to know about this story.**

 **Thoughts on this chapter?**

 **Should the chapters be based on each episode?**

 **Should Brandon and Callie kiss soon?**

 **Do you want to see other characters POV beside Brandon and Callie?**

 **This is my first story for the Fosters and I am excited to write it.**

 **Thank you for reading. Next chapter up soon.**


	3. Act Your Age

**Welcome to my Fosters story. This chapter will be based on Season 1 Episode 3 of The Fosters. This story will focus mostly on Callie and Brandon. I am team Brallie so eventually this will become a Brallie story.**

 **Act Your Age**

 **Brandon's POV**

Sharing the bathroom was already a nightmare. Having Callie and Jude living in this house meant more fighting over the bathrooms. For us kids we had one full bathroom in the hallway that all 5 of us had to now share. There is a bathroom downstairs but it was only a half bath so it didn't have a shower.

Also this morning I caught Jesus trying using my laptop because our moms took away his. Jesus ended up taking the blame for selling drugs to Kelsey so our moms wouldn't know that it was actually Mariana who stole Jesus pills and sold them to Kelsey at school.

"You could have asked first Jesus." I said

"Sorry, I didn't think you would mind if I used your computer for a few minutes." Jesus said

"I do mind, now would you please get off my computer?" I asked

"Just give me 5 more minutes." Jesus said

"Why are you talking to Lexi? I thought you only knew her because she is Mariana's best friend?" I asked

"I did but I think I have a crush on her. She is really cute, What do you think Brandon?" Jesus asked

"I approve but I don't know what Mariana will think about this?" I said

"Please don't tell Mariana. She doesn't need to know about this right now." Jesus said

At breakfast that morning I noticed Callie wearing something that I haven't see her wear before.

"You look cute today." I told Callie

"Thanks, Mariana said I could wear anything in her wardrobe so kids at school wouldn't notice how little clothing I own." Callie said

"I have never seen Mariana wear that top before." I said

"It still had the tag on that so I assume she never wore it." Callie said

I finally get to school after taking a cold shower. I am at the point where I feel like setting my alarm a little earlier so I can take a shower before my everyone else wakes up.

"Are you mad about something Brandon?" Talya asked

"Sometimes I wish I was an only child like you." I said

"I thought you loved all your siblings." Talya said

"I do but I had to take a cold shower again today because Mariana took twice as long in the shower that she should have taken." I said

"I have an idea Brandon. Since you are the only one of your siblings that can drive and you have a car so why can't you drive over to my house before school to take a shower." Talya said

"What about your parents?" I asked

"They normally both leave for work around an hour before I have to leave for school." Talya said

"I also drive my siblings to school most days so they don't have to take the bus all the time." I said

"Think about it Brandon. All you have to do is come up with a reason why you have to be at school earlier and then you can come over to my house before school." Talya said

Talya and I kissed and then I walked quickly towards my first class since I didn't want to be late.

* * *

 **Callie's POV**

I was in English class and I noticed Talya and Brandon kissing right outside the classroom door. Then Talya walked into the classroom since she has the same english class as me. I have been kissed before but I've never had a true boyfriend. The guy I was with didn't love me, he was just using me to get what he wanted. I never told anyone about what happened because no one will believe me. I tried to tell the parents in the foster house but they didn't believe me and their son spun the truth so I would get kicked out instead of him being sent to Jail for raping me.

The English teachers wanted us to write in our journals. He told us to write about a secret.

"Are you going to read these?" I asked

"No, these journals are just for you to write." He said

"How do we get graded if you don't read them?" I asked

"As long as I notice you are writing something down you get an A. These journals only count for 10 percent of your grade but that could make a difference between getting an A or a B." He said

I didn't want to write down my deepest darkest secret so I just pretended that I was writing. I did manage to write down a name. I wrote Liam because that was the boy who hurt me. He is 19 now and I am almost 16. The incident happened when he just turned 18 and I was only 14 at the time.

* * *

 **Brandon's POV**

After school I went to the batting cages with my dad. Not only did I play piano but I was also on the varsity baseball team at Anchor Beach. I don't love baseball as much as I love piano but I was playing because my dad used to play on a little league team and when he was in high school.

"How are things at home?" Mike asked

"I can't wait to be ungrounded." I said

"I'm sorry Branden but you made a bad decision and because of that you have to deal with the consequences." Mike said

"I'm sorry dad but I have other things that I would like to be doing." I said

"Hanging out with Talya is not an option because you are grounded." Mike said

"She really misses not being able to spend time with me after school." I said

"I really don't think Talya is a good influence on you." Mike said

"Dad, you don't get a say on who I date." I said

"I really would like it if we could spend more time together. I have an extra bedroom in my apartment if you ever want to come live with me." Mike said

"I will think about it. With Callie and Jude living at moms the house does seem extra crowded." I said

When I got home Lena was helping Jude with homework and my mom was paying bills.

"Did you have fun with your dad?" Stef asked

"Yes." I said

"How were the batting cages?" Stef asked

"Good." I said

"What's up, You look like you want to talk about something." Stef said

"Dad kind of asked me to move in with him and I think that's what I want to do." I said

"I'm surprised he didn't talk to me about this first." Stef said

"He doesn't need your permission mom. It is up to dad and me" I said

"You don't get a say in this Brandon." Stef said

"Well I should get a say in this because it involves me." I said

"You are still a minor Brandon and I still have custody over you." Stef said

"I'm 16 now so I can decide for myself." I said

"Under legal law you are not an adult until the day you turn 18." Stef said

"I never get a say in anything. You and dad got divorced without talking to me. I didn't get to chose if I wanted to live with him or you." I said

"You were only 5 when your dad and I got divorced." Stef said

I walked towards the door. My mom was yelling at me but I slammed the door before she finished what she was saying.

"Branden, If you leave this house right now you are not welcome back." Stef said

A few hours later I came home. It was late so I didn't think anyone would be up but my mom was still up and waiting for me to come home.

"I'm back if you still want me to live here." I said

"I didn't mean what I said just before you left." Stef said

"I figured you were just mad." I said

"Where were you?" Stef asked

"I went to my best friends house." I said

"You don't just leave the house when you are trying to avoid talking to me." Stef said

"I know and I'm sorry." I said

"Your apology is accepted this time." Stef said

Thanks mom, I love you." I said

"You made a good point Brandon. You are old enough to decide whether you live with us or your dad." Stef said

The next day at school I talked to Talya before class.

"My dad asked me to move in with him last night and I decided I want to go live with him." I said

"What does this mean for us? I know your dad doesn't approve of us." Talya said

"Don't worry about that because on the days that my dad works the afternoon/evening shift we would get the apartment all to ourselves." I said

"I love the idea of getting more alone time together." Talya said

I ate lunch with Callie today since Talya had a lunch detention for having to many tardy's.

"So Talya told me that you are moving in with your dad." Callie said

"It has nothing to do with you or Jude. I just need some more space." I said

"I understand that. The house is a little crowded with 7 people but I have been in worse situations before." Callie said

"I'm sorry about that Callie. I wish that my moms would have been able to help you and Jude sooner." I said

A few days later I was unsure if I wanted to go live with my dad permanently. True the house was crowded but sometimes it was great to have so many people that care about you. I was having dinner with my dad and I knew the topic of me going to live with him was going to pop up.

"So when are you moving in with me?" Mike asked

"Dad, don't be mad at me but I'm second guessing myself right now. Mom's home has always been my home with or without you living in it." I said

"Alright Brandon, I understand. I only want you to move in with me if that's what you want." Mike side

When I got home that night I was surprised to see Talya. Since I was eating dinner with my dad I missed out on family game night. Talya was playing along almost like she was taking my spot in the family.

"Brandon, If you move in with your dad then you are still welcome here whenever you want. No mater what you are still apart of this family." Stef said

"I know that and thanks for letting me be the one to decide." I said

"Have you decided yet?" Stef asked

"I keep going back and forth. There are pros and cons no matter if I stay or go." I said

"You should try spending the weekend with your dad. That way you can have a trial run. Brandon, you haven't slept over at your dad's for years and I want you to be happy with whatever decision you make." Stef said

"I think I will give my dad a trial run before I make a decision as big as this." I said

"This weekend then you can go to your dad's Friday after school and stay to Sunday night." Stef said

* * *

 **Callie's POV**

 _The Next Morning_

I was looking for my journal that I needed for school but I couldn't find it.

"You took it didn't you Mariana." I yelled

"Took what? I have no idea what you are talking about Callie." Mariana replied back.

"My Journal for english. I left it right here and now it is gone." I said

"Did you look around this room. For all you know it could even be in your backpack already.

"I already looked everywhere for it and now because of you I am going to be late for school." I yelled

"The other day I thought I saw Talya walking out of this room so maybe she took it." Mariana said

"I think you are just trying to let someone else take the blame but maybe you are telling the truth." I said

"I will help you find it later but now we need to leave for school if we want to avoid getting a detention. Mariana said

"I probably just forget where I put it but I wrote some things in there that no one but me knows." I said

When I got to school I went to my locker. When I was taking some things out of my backpack to put in my locker for the day I found my journal. I must have put it in my backpack last night and forgot about it. I'm glad I had it because I wasn't ready for the secrets that I had written to come out yet. I had a really bad past. I already had to relive it once when I wrote it down in my journal and I wouldn't want to relive it ever again.

Brandon and I played basketball that night. I wasn't even a little bit good but Brandon was only a little bit better.

"I'm spending this weekend at my dads and if things go well then I will be moving to my dad's after that." Brandon said

"I know I will still see you at school and your dad's house isn't that far away but it feels like you are moving far away." I said

"If you ever need to get away from all this craziness then you can come over. We can talk and work on homework together." Brandon said

"It still won't be the same." I said

"I will still be around for you Callie, just not all the time." Brandon said

"I wish you good luck at your dad's." I said

Sunday night when Brandon came home from his dad's I wanted to know what his decision was.

"Are you moving out or not?" I asked

"Actually I decided to stay here. I think it is better that way. I will still spend time with my dad." Brandon said

"What made you change your mind?" I asked

"You Callie, I feel closer to you then Mariana, Jesus, and Jude." Brandon said

"I have had other foster siblings but I have never had such a close bond with them." I said

"Callie, There is something really special about you. No matter what anyone says you belong with this family." Brandon said

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this. Please review. I would love to hear your thoughts, comments, suggestions, and just anything you want to know about this story.**

 **Thoughts on this chapter?**

 **Should the chapters be based on each episode?**

 **Should Brandon and Callie kiss soon?**

 **Do you want to see other characters POV beside Brandon and Callie?**

 **This is my first story for the Fosters and I am excited to write it.**

 **Thank you for reading. Next chapter up soon.**


	4. My Sisters 15th Birthday

**Welcome to my Fosters story. This chapter will be based on Season 1 Episode 4 of The Fosters. This story will focus mostly on Callie and Brandon. I am team Brallie so eventually this will become a Brallie story.**

 **My Sisters 15th Birthday**

 **Brandon's POV**

Mariana was turning 15. No one could believe it. In Mariana's culture 15 year olds get a big party. I couldn't wait to celebrate but for some reason I was more excited to dance with Callie then my own girlfriend Talya. It was almost like I had romantic feelings for Callie. She is supposed to be my sister though so maybe we are just bonding more. After all Callie is only a few months younger then me. Also lately I have been spending more time with Callie then Talya. Talya is starting to get jealous even though she won't admit it.

Talya and I actually got to school early for once.

"What song were you just listening to on your I Phone?" I asked

"Jealous by Nick Jonas." Talya said

"So are you going to admit it now?" I asked

"I'm not Jealous of you and Callie, I'm just a little upset that you have to dance with her." Talya said

"Don't worry about it because you and I will still get to dance." I said

"Do you have plans for after school?" Talya asked

"I have to learn the dance that Callie and I have to do at Mariana's party." I said

"Can I watch you?" Talya asked

"Well if you really want to." I said

During dance rehearsal that day I started feeling something for Callie. My mom talked to me after dance rehearsal.

"I think you know the rules but just to be clear foster siblings are not allowed to have a romantic relationship of any kind." Stef said

"Nothing it going on between Callie and I. I have a girlfriend anyway so there is no need to worry." I said

* * *

 **Callie's POV**

Today at school I met someone. His name was Wyatt, He was really sweet when we talked. I have never had a real boyfriend before but he might be the one.

"Why are you talking to me?" I asked

"Well you are pretty and I thought maybe we could hangout sometime." Wyatt said

"I am kind of busy but maybe we could hangout." I said

"You seem shy." Wyatt said

"I just don't have a good track record with guys." I said

That weekend just before Mariana's party I found out that Talya had read my journal. Now see knew all about Liam. I am so afraid that she is going to tell Brandon.

"You need to stay away from Brandon." Talya said

"What if I don't." I said

"Then I will tell the world about Liam." Talya said

"When did you read my journal?" I asked

"I just did one day without you even knowing about it." Talya said

Later that night at the party I was only dancing with Brandon because I felt like I was being forced to.

"Can you tell your girlfriend to stay out of my personal space?" I asked

"Why, What did she do this time?" Brandon asked

"She read my journal and I wrote something in there thatis really personal and private." I said

Talya was watching is and eventually she cut in between us and stole Brandon from me.

* * *

 **Brandon's POV**

That was so rude of Talya to ruin my dance with Callie.

"That was unnecessary you know." I said

"I had to do something about it. You two looked really into it and I had to stop it." Talya said

"So like how you had to read Callie's journal." I said getting mad at Talya.

"I only read it because I thought she had a crush on you." Talya said

"So you thought you would get that answer in her journal." I said

"I'm sorry Brandon." Talya said

"No because you don't invade someone's privacy like that." I said

"I'm glad I read Callie's journal because she wrote about something that proves to me why she got kicked out of her last foster home." Talya said

"What you did was wrong and we are done." I said

"Fine but ask her about Liam and just be careful." Talya said

Talya left and I went back inside to the party. I didn't care she was supposed to be the one because it was over now. Not all relationships are meant to last anyway. Callie is a special girl but we can't date because my moms wouldn't like it.

"What happened to Talya?" Callie asked

"She left." I said

"Are you ok?" Callie asked

"I have to be." I said

We went outside to talk more privately.

"Is something wrong between you and Talya?" Callie asked

"I broke up with her." I said

"It isn't because you think we have a thing?" Callie asked

"No but she did something that I can't forgive her for." I said

"Did she tell you what my journal said?" Callie asked

"No and I don't need to know because I already know everything that there is to know about you." I said

We almost kissed but Callie pulled away and ran off.

"Callie wait." I yelled

"No, Sorry but I can't do this." Callie said

"What is wrong Callie?" I yelled

"I can't have this happen again." Callie said

"What are you talking about Callie?" I yelled

"I can't tell you." Callie said

"Yes you can because Callie you can tell me anything." I yelled

"No, not this. You will never look at me the same, no one will." Callie said

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this. Please review. I would love to hear your thoughts, comments, suggestions, and just anything you want to know about this story.**

 **Thoughts on this chapter?**

 **Should the chapters be based on each episode?**

 **Will Brandon and Callie kiss soon?**

 **Do you want to see other characters POV beside Brandon and Callie?**

 **This is my first story for the Fosters and I am excited to write it.**

 **Thank you for reading. Next chapter up soon.**


	5. Jealousy

**Welcome to my Fosters story. This chapter will be based on Season 1 Episode 5 of The Fosters. This story will focus mostly on Callie and Brandon. I am team Brallie so eventually this will become a Brallie story.**

 **Jealousy**

 **Brandon's POV**

After breaking up with Talya I can't help but get jealous over Callie and her new boyfriend Wyatt. Just like that I am single and she gets a boyfriend. Talya and I only dated for just short of 1 year. My moms were having a party and all of the sudden Wyatt shows up.

"What is Wyatt doing on the porch?" I asked

"Crap, I forgot tonight was supposed to be our first date." Callie said

"Do my moms know about this?" I asked

"No, I asked him before I knew about this get together thing that Stef and Lena planned." Callie said

"If you want to go I will do my best to cover for you." I said

"To be honest I would rather just reschedule the date." Callie said

"Is this supposed to be your first date?" I asked

"It is which is why I am way to nervous about it and I don't want to give Wyatt a bad first impression." Callie said

"Talya and I just hung out for our first date so we could study." I said

"That sounds supper boring." Callie said

"Well I think you should at least introduce my moms to Wyatt so that way you won't have to sneak around with him." I said

Wyatt stayed for the remainder of the party. Once the party was over he helped with the clean up and left.

"Please be careful around Wyatt. I wouldn't want you to get hurt Callie." I said

"Wyatt is a good guy. I know he doesn't look like it but he is and besides he is the only one at school outside of this family to talk to me. Talya did but you can totatly tell that she was only pretending to be friends with me." Callie said

"Look Callie I am only telling you this because I care about you. Before Talya and I dated, Wyatt and Talya were together. Wyatt convinced Talya to have sex and then he dumped her the next day. I don't want that happening to you and I'm really worried that it will Callie." I said

"Thanks for the warning but I'm sure Wyatt isn't that guy anymore." Callie said

* * *

 **Callie's POV**

I was worried about dating Wyatt now after what Brandon told me. I decided I was going to ask Wyatt about it at school on Monday.

"So I know last night wasn't the best first date but it was fun wasn't it." Wyatt said

"Actually can we talk about you and Talya?" I asked

"She is my ex girlfriend what else do you need to know about Talya?" Wyatt asked

"But she is also Brandon's ex girlfriend and he said some things about you and her that worry me." I said

"What exactly did Brandon say to you about Talya and I?" Wyatt asked

"Brandon said that you and Talya had sex and then the next day you dumped her." I said

"I did dump her but it had nothing to do with having sex and it wasn't the next day." Wyatt lied

"I want to believe you but I trust Brandon more then I trust you." I said

"What makes you trust Brandon more. He was with Talya to and dumped her." Wyatt said

"I barley know you. I haven't known Brandon that long either but he seems to have a better track record with girls." I said

"How do you know that? Can you name any other girl besides Talya that he has dated?" Wyatt asked

"No but Brandon seems to treat Marina really nice and sweet so I imagine that is how he treats other girls." I said

"Will you give me a chance to prove to you that I can be as nice and sweet as Brandon?" Wyatt asked

"I will give you a chance." I said

"Tonight, I will pick you up at 7 and take you to this really cool beach house that my parents own." Wyatt lied about his parents owning the house

Later that night Wyatt picked me up. He was even 15 minutes early.

"Are you ready to go?" Wyatt asked

"Yes, but Stef and Lena said I have to be home no later then 10." I said

Wyatt drove me to this beach house and he used a hidden key to unlock the door. We were out in the back yard watching the stars and talking then suddenly I hear people yelling.

"What was that?" I asked

"We need to go now." Wyatt said

"Why?" I asked

"Because those are not my parents and they don't own this house." Wyatt said

"So you lied to me. I can't believe I was the one worried about leaving a bad first impression." I said

We ran far enough away and hid from the cops. You could still hear the police sirens though. I texted Brandon to pick us up since the cops were surrounding Wyatt's car so we couldn't get in without being caught. Brandon picked us up. After he dropped Wyatt of at his house he drove us back to the Fosters. The whole car ride was silent and I was afraid to say the first word so I kept quite.

"From the looks of things your date didn't go good." Brandon said

"No and thanks for saving me tonight." I said

"I really should not have got involved because now I can get in trouble to." Brandon said

"I'm really sorry Brandon. I didn't mean for any of this to happen." I said

"I'm so mad at you right now Callie." Brandon said

"Why?" I asked

"You just had me pick you up on a date with Wyatt that you never should have gone on in the first place." Brandon said

"Why do you hate Wyatt so much?" I asked

"It's not just about Wyatt. I'm Jealous of you Callie." Brandon said

"Wyatt and I had one date, technically this won't even count as our first date because I just want to forget about it." I said

"I just want you to forget about Wyatt. Callie, You and I have something special between us." Brandon said

"I can't date you because we live in the same house and it just wouldn't feel right." I said

We almost kissed but again I pulled away.

"I can't do this with you Brandon. Just having this conversation could get both me and Jude kicked out of the house." I said

"That would never happen." Brandon said

"You don't know that." I said

"Stef and Lena wouldn't do that to you." Brandon said

"It happened to me before Brandon. Two years ago Jude and I were in this foster home. It was the best one at the time. They had a son. He was really nice and we started hanging out. When the parents found out he told this story saying It was my fault. The next day the parents had both me and Jude sent away. I can't put myself through that again." I said

"I'm not like him. If my moms found out about us I would tell the truth no matter how much trouble I might get into." Brandon said

"I'm sorry Brandon I think you are cute but I'm not risking things. If it was just me and not Jude we could give us a try." I said

The next day at school Wyatt walked up to my locker.

"I apologize for last night." Wyatt said

"Your lucky I believe in second chances or you and I would be done before we even started." I said

"Lets start over Callie." Wyatt said

"I'm not sure us dating is such a great idea." I said

"Brandon didn't talk to you again did he?" Wyatt asked

"Yes and this time i'm thinking about listening to him." I said

"I bet you would date Brandon if he wasn't your foster brother." Wyatt said

"I can't believe you just said that Wyatt." I said

"Everyone at school is making bets on when you and Brandon are going to kiss." Wyatt said

"Well that is not going to happen as long as the two of us are dating." I said

"It's good to know that you don't plan on cheating on me." Wyatt said

"Same goes for you because I don't like cheating." I said

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this. Please review. I would love to hear your thoughts, comments, suggestions, and just anything you want to know about this story.**

 **Thoughts on this chapter?**

 **Should the chapters be based on each episode?**

 **Will Brandon and Callie kiss soon?**

 **Do you want to see other characters POV beside Brandon and Callie?**

 **This is my first story for the Fosters and I am excited to write it.**

 **Thank you for reading. Next chapter up soon.**


	6. It's Hard to be a Foster Kid

**Welcome to my Fosters story. This chapter will be based on Season 1 Episode 6 of The Fosters. This story will focus mostly on Callie and Brandon. I am team Brallie so eventually this will become a Brallie story.**

 **It's hard to be a Foster Kid**

 **Callie's POV**

I woke up to the sound of music and it wasn't coming from my alarm clock. Brandon must have been up early practicing his music. I was glad that Brandon was busy preparing for another music audition. It kept him really busy and he didn't have much time to think about me. Last week was weird enough. Living with a large family is nice but you hardly get any peace and quiet. I was spending some time with Wyatt today.

"How do you feel about long distance?" Wyatt asked

"I don't like it. Someone always ends up getting hurt." I said

"Will you give it a chance without giving up so quickly?" Wyatt asked

"Wait, Are you moving?" I asked

"More like being forced to leave." Wyatt said

"Can't you just tell your parents you don't want to go and stay with a friend?" I asked

"I don't have any friends so no. Besides my parents are also being forced to leave. The bank foreclosed on the house and we have 30 days to pack up and leave." Wyatt said

Wyatt took me to my foster therapy group session. I was being forced to go because of my probation. I had to wast part of my Saturday talking with other foster kids. In therapy their was this new girl. Her name was Sara and after she introduced herself I realized she lived in an old foster home of mine. One that I would love to just forget about and never think about again. It was the same home where Liam did all the awful things to me. Sara was right around the age I was when it all happened. Even though I didn't know Sara personally I felt the need to protect her somehow and someway. After group Sara and I went to go get ice cream and that is when she figured it out. We were talking and I accidentally said the name Liam.

* * *

 **Brandon's POV**

I had another music audition today and my dad was picking me up to take me. Of course he had to be late picking me up. I texted him multiple times and he finally showed up. I made it to the audition. I was late but hopefully not to late to still get a fair chance. The audition was for a music school scholarship. It was a super expensive school and the only way for me to get in was by scholarship.

During the audition I tried to play my best even though I did mess up. I blew my chance at getting a scholarship though.

"How did it go?" Mike asked

"You were late and because of that I didn't have time to prepare so I messed up." I said

"I'm sorry." Mike said

"You smell like you have been drinking." I said

"I was earlier but don't worry I wasn't to drunk to drive." Mike said

"I don't care. If you hadn't been drinking then you would have been on time." I said

My dad managed to get me a second chance re do audition. I played great this time. I didn't get the scholarship but they offered me lessons at a cost of course. My dad offered to pay for them and I only agreed because he owed me big time.

* * *

 **Callie's POV**

Mariana and I were in our shared room doing each others nails.

"What do you have planed tonight?" Mariana asked

"Nothing, how about you?" I replied back

"Now that you have a boyfriend I figured you would be going out." Mariana said

"No, I saw Wyatt earlier. He is having this "Say Goodbye House" party tonight.

"Is he moving?" Mariana asked

"Yes but I don't know where yet." I said

"Why are we not going to this party?" Mariana asked

"I can't get into anymore trouble." I said

"We will just tell my moms a cover story and then they will never know." Mariana said

"Sounds like a bad idea but as long as we go together I am fine with it." I said

Mariana and I went to this house party. I tried to avoid drinking but I ended up having a little bit. Mariana had a lot more then I did though. I could tell Wyatt was mad that I also had Mariana come to the party with me. It wasn't long before things started to get out of control. I had lost track of where Mariana was. I just hope she is smart enough to not get involved with a random boy. I was looking for Marina when I saw face that I didn't want to see again. It was Liam. I thought I was done with him. I thought I was safe to live my life without fear.

"Hi Callie." Liam said

It was like a nightmare but I was actually living it.

"Liam." I said

"I heard you were asking around about me." Liam said

"I would of liked to never see your face again. I just had to make sure that girl Sara wasn't being hurt like you hurt me." I said

"That is none of your business Callie so just stay out of it." Liam said

Wyatt saved me from a situation that was about to turn bad. Wyatt had also found Mariana for me.

"We need to go now." I said to Mariana.

Mariana and I walked home. It wasn't that far but it was also late and after dark so we had to be careful. Mariana and I managed to make it home safe. Mariana was acting drunk and I was able to act normal. Before we could make it upstairs to out shared bedroom we were caught by Stef and Lena. They were having dinner guests over that night. Mariana's friend Lexi who also happens to be Jesus girlfriend where eating dinner with Lexi's parents. Mariana ruined the dinner when she spilled about Jesus and Lexi hooking up. Lexi's parents did not approve of this and were really angry about it. Once the dinner guests left Mariana and I were told to go to bed and we would be given our consequences in the morning.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this. Please review. I would love to hear your thoughts, comments, suggestions, and just anything you want to know about this story.**

 **Thoughts on this chapter?**

 **Should the chapters be based on each episode?**

 **Will Brandon and Callie kiss soon?**

 **Do you want to see other characters POV beside Brandon and Callie?**

 **This is my first story for the Fosters and I am excited to write it.**

 **Thank you for reading. Next chapter up soon.**


	7. Sibling Fights are the Worst

**Welcome to my Fosters story. This chapter will be based on Season 1 Episode 7 of The Fosters. This story will focus mostly on Callie and Brandon. I am team Brallie so eventually this will become a Brallie story.**

 **Sibling Fights are the Worst.**

 **Mariana's POV**

Not only did I get myself in trouble but I also got Callie in trouble. Callie hated me and now I was also fighting with my twin brother Jesus.

"I can't believe you told Lexi's parents." Jesus said

"They were going to find out at some point that you and Lexi had sex." I said

"Not if you would of kept your mouth shut. I don't even now how you found out." Jesus said

"This is so payback for you and Lexi dating behind my back." I said

"I did nothing wrong. I bet our moms would hate it if they found you have been giving money to Ana behind their back." Jesus said

"I'm only doing that to help her. She needs the money for food and rehab." I said

"Ana is probably using your money for drugs and not food." Jesus said

Jesus left my room.

"What is all this fighting about?" Stef asked

"Jesus and Lexi. I don't know how much more of that relationship I can take." I said

"You had no reason to out your brother like that." Stef said

"So what now you are just going to take his side." I said

"Your behavior Mariana is unacceptable and some day you are going to have to be ok with whoever Jesus is dating." Stef said

"If you hate me so much then why don't you just adopt Lexi. I'm sure you would be glad to trade her out for me." I said

"You used to act so much more mature. Since Callie got here it's like you went from being 15 to 5." Stef said

* * *

 **Callie's POV**

I wasn't really mad at Mariana even though she thinks I am.

"So how come you have been going to foster group therapy every week but you don't participate in the discussion?" Lena asked

"It's just that the other kids in the group they always have a lot to say." I said

"Do we need to find you a different group of kids?" Lena asked

"It probably wouldn't change anything. I'm usually a quite person and I have always been shy." I said

"Next time you go just try and say something." Lena said

I was eating breakfast and the only other person eating at the moment was Brandon.

"Are you like not talking to me or something?" I asked

"Why would I ever ignore you?" Brandon asked

"It just seems like you are." I said

"You took my sister to a party and got her drunk." Brandon said

"Wyatt invited me but it was Mariana that practically forced me to go. She was the one that got drunk after I told her not to drink." I said

At school I met Wyatt by my locker.

"Did you ever post those party pics yet?" Wyatt asked

"I did but then I had to make the pics private." I said

"Why would you do that?" Wyatt asked

"Someone saw them that wasn't supposed to." I said

"What you mean like your foster moms?" Wyatt asked

"No, it was just someone from my past." I said

"Was it that guy Liam that showed up at my party uninvited?" Wyatt said

"I don't want to talk about it." I said

* * *

 **Mariana's POV**

After school I normally walk home with Jesus but he was still mad at me so that might now be happening. I didn't want to walk home by myself but I would do it if I had to. I saw Jesus and we got into another fight.

"Thanks to you Lexi's life is ruined." Jesus said

"You should of thought about how Lexi's parents were going to react before you two did it." I said

"Well Lexi won't be in either of our lifes anymore so I hope you are happy." Jesus said

"What do you mean by that?" I asked

"Lexi's parents are sending her away to a boarding school in Texas." Jesus said

"Why would they do that?" I asked

"To make sure that Lexi is far away from me." Jesus said

"This also affects me." I said

"True but a long distance friendship is a lot easier then a long distance relationship." Jesus said

We walked home together even though we were both mad.

* * *

 **Brandon's POV**

I saw Callie waiting outside after school.

"Hey do you need a ride home?" I asked

"Wyatt is taking me home soon so not this time." Callie said

"I will see you at home then." I said

As I was walking away a Jeep pulled up that I didn't recognize. The guy got out of his car and was approaching Callie. He looked to be a few years older then both me and Callie. He grabbed Callie forcefully and I had to protect her. Wyatt showed up and ran over to Callie. Wyatt and that guy I didn't know started fighting. I broke the fight apart and made sure that Callie was ok. After the fight Wyatt left so she had no one to talk to but me.

"Are you ok?" I asked

"No, not really." Callie said

"Who was that Guy?" I asked

"His name is Liam." Callie said

"What did he do to you?" I asked

"He used me for his own good and now he is doing the same thing to this other girl Sara." Callie said

"Callie what he did to you was wrong and what he is doing now to that other girl is also wrong." I said

"I don't know what to do. I don't want Sara to get hurt but If I turn Liam in to the cops I'm afraid he will hurt me again." Callie said

"Just do what you think is right Callie." I said

* * *

 **Mariana's POV**

The next day I found out that Lexi ran away. I gave her the idea to run away but I never thought she would actually do it. Jesus and I did actually talk instead of fighting.

"Where do you think Lexi went?" Jesus asked

"I have no idea but I'm not surprised Lexi ran away." I said

"I wouldn't be surprised if you told Lexi to run away." Jesus said

"I just told Lexi if she hid until you and I could get her parents to change their minds then she wouldn't have to go." I said

"So where is she?" I asked

"I don't know exactly but I will tell you as soon as I know." I lied to Jesus because I did know where Lexi was hiding out.

After Jesus left I got my backpack. I put food and things that Lexi would need in them and brought it to her. I stayed for awhile to keep her company.

When I got back Jesus wanted to talk to me on the front porch. I had to tell him where Lexi was no. I would feel guilty if I didn't say anything.

"I overheard Lexi's parents talking to our moms. It turns out they are illegal immigrants and so is Lexi." Jesus said

"I lied to you this morning when I said I didn't know where Lexi was." I said

I went back to see Lexi. This time I had Jesus with me. We told her about what Jesus found out and she agreed to come home.

* * *

 **Callie's POV**

I had foster group therapy today and I finally decided it was my time to talk. After foster group therapy today I decided that I needed to talk to Sara. She was younger then me and I had to at least try and protect her.

"Can we talk?" I asked

"What do you want?" Sara said

"I want to protect you." I said

"I don't need your protection." Sara said and then ran off.

Brandon just arrived to pick me up.

"At least you tried to talk to her." Brandon said

"Sara wouldn't listen to me." I said

"Maybe I can talk to her." Brandon said

"You don't know enough about what happened to help her." I said

"I can if you just tell me what happened." Brandon said

"Liam did some really bad things to hurt me and now he is doing the same things to Sara."I said

"How bad?" Brandon asked

"He forced himself to have sex with me. No matter how many times I tried to tell Liam no he wouldn't listen." I said

"I'm sorry." Brandon said

We hugged and then he took me home. It was time to tell Stef and Lena about what happened with me and Liam. I told them with Brandon's help because I had home stay in the room with me while I told Stef and Lena.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this. Please review. I would love to hear your thoughts, comments, suggestions, and just anything you want to know about this story.**

 **Thoughts on this chapter?**

 **How did you like Mariana's POV? I did her POV this chapter because it fit in with this chapter and I wanted brother/sister moments between Jesus/Mariana.**

 **Should the chapters be based on each episode?**

 **Will Brandon and Callie kiss soon?**

 **Do you want to see other characters POV beside Brandon and Callie?**

 **This is my first story for the Fosters and I am excited to write it.**

 **Thank you for reading. Next chapter up soon.**


	8. Who Can you Really Trust

**Welcome to my Fosters story. This chapter will be based on Season 1 Episode 8 of The Fosters. This story will focus mostly on Callie and Brandon. I am team Brallie so eventually this will become a Brallie story.**

 **Who Can You Really Trust**

 **Callie's POV**

It has only been a few days since I told Stef and Lena about my past. Both of them were really sympathetic with me. I'm glad I told them because I knew Stef and Lena were going to help me threw this thing with Liam. At school I met with Wyatt. I was still mad at him but I couldn't avoid him forever.

"I'm sorry about the other day." Wyatt said

"I'm not going to accept your apology just yet." I said

" You don't seem to be mad at Brandon so why do you have to be mad at me?" Wyatt asked

"It's different with you. Brandon I see all the time so it was easier to forgive him and you it was just easy to avoid at school." I said

"You surprise me but yet you don't seem to have a good track record when it comes to boyfriends." Wyatt said

"That might be because we hardly know each other." I said

"Tell me about Liam then." Wyatt said

"When I'm ready to talk to you about it I will let you know. For right now all I have to say about Liam was that I thought he was the perfect guy and he turned out to be someone that ruined my life." I said

* * *

 **Mariana's POV**

Tonight in the middle of dinner the home phone rang. It almost never rings because not that many people have the number. Usually of it rings it is usually a junk call. Our moms told Brandon to answer it and he did. Then he handed the phone to me. I thought it might be Lexi but I was wrong. The person on the other end of the phone was Ana. Ana is the birth mother of Jesus and I. She asked me for money. I told her multiple times that I couldn't give her anymore money. Then Ana told me that I should still something from Stef and Lena to give to Ana so she could sell it for money. I told her no again and hung up the phone. I told Ana I would see her after school tomorrow.

* * *

 **Brandon's POV**

I had a piano lesson today at this private music school. It was before school so it was only a quick lesson. My first class at school was study hall so I was able to skip it for this piano lesson. I went to school and I was happy to have one less class to get through today. Before I knew it lunchtime arrived. I sat by myself for only a few minutes then my ex girlfriend Talya sat down at the same table I was sitting at.

"Hi Brandon." Talya said

"Hi Talya." I said

"I know this may seem weird but this weekend is - was our 1 year anniversary." Talya said

"Thanks for the reminder." I said

"I got these concert tickets for you awhile back as a surprise before we brook up." Talya said

"Wow Talya but maybe you should just find someone else to go with you." I said

"Actually I was going to give them to you to use with or with out me." Talya said

"I really can't accept this." I said

"Why not?" Talya asked

"The way we ended things it just wouldn't seem right to take these expensive tickets from you." I said

"It's your favorite band Brandon and if I can't use them then I want you to." Talya said

* * *

 **Mariana's POV**

After school today I was going to Ana's. I brought Jesus with me. I didn't really want him to come with me but she lives in a really unsafe neighborhood and I needed him to go with me for protection. Jesus and I realized Ana was in a really bad situation. Ana was living with a drug addict. Ana said it was her boyfriend but to me and Jesus he looked like he might be abusive. I really wanted to help but neither Jesus or I had any more cash for Ana to have. Jesus and I headed home before someone wondered where we are.

* * *

 **Brandon's POV**

After school I was at home practicing on the piano. The lesson I had seemed to help even though I had only been to a few.

"Can I ask you a quick question?" Stef asked

"Yes." I said

"Does your dad seem off to you?" Stef asked

"To answer the question yes and my dad is drinking again." I said

"Again, how did you know about your dad drinking before. You were a little kid back then." Stef said

"I used to always hear you and dad fighting all the time. I was little but I understood some words even if I didn't know what they meant at the time." I said

"I just want you to be aware and if something doesn't seem right don't do it." Stef said

"Did I ever tell you about the time my dad was driving drunk with me in the backseat?" I asked

"No, how long ago was this?" Stef asked

"I don't remember much but I do remember my dad driving off the road after he swerved to avoid hitting another car." I said

The next day in school I was in math. It was the class I had with both Callie and Talya. The teacher left for a few minutes. Everyone was playing around with their phones and some were even laughing. Then Talya asked them what was so funny. This other boy in our class connected his cell phone to the projector. He then played a video that was taken at a party. Talya was drinking and dancing around in this video. She even took her shirt off. I got up from my seat and stopped the video. Talya ran out of class into the hallway and Callie followed her.

* * *

 **Callie's POV**

I followed Talya out into the hallway. She was not my friend but I had to make sure she was ok.

"Are you OK?" I asked

"No, that is the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me." Talya said

"I get the feeling because some embarrassing things have happened to me before." I said

"It's different for you Callie because now you are in a different school so no one here will remember you for whatever happened before." Talya said

"Look tomorrow Kelsey could fall on her but or someone could fall in the fountain and everyone will forget about this stupid video." I said

"I hope you are right because I never want to hear anybody talking about or watching that video again." Talya said

Later Brandon and I were eating dinner.

"So it was pretty bad today what happened to Talya at school." I said

"I feel bad for Talya but she did deserve it in a way." Brandon said

"No one deserves to be bullied like that." I said

"Talya has done some bad things in the past so now she knows what it feels like to get hurt." Brandon said

"She apologized to me for reading my journal and I forgave her." I said

"The journal wasn't the only reason I broke up with her. She was so Jealous after you starting living her and I couldn't take it anymore. " Brandon said

"Maybe she had a right to be jealous. Talya hated the the fact that you and I lived in the same house." I said

"That doesn't explain the video." Brandon said

"Talya got drunk because she felt really stupid. Talya finally realized that I was no threat to you and her after she saw me with Wyatt, The only problem was you had already broken up with her and it was to late for another chance." I said

"I guess I could go to this concert with her tomorrow night. She bought the tickets for what would have been our dating anniversary." Brandon said

* * *

 **Mariana's POV**

I was busy doing homework when Jesus walked into my room.

"Do you have a minute to talk?" Jesus asked

"Yes, What's up?" I asked

"So I know we can't give actual cash to Ana but what if we helped her out in another way." Jesus said

"How can we help Ana if we can't pay her cash?" I asked

"Ana needs a better place to live." Jesus said

"Well it's not like we can hide her in this house." I said

"No, but San Diego does have things called shelters. They have ones for woman only and they help them stay off of drugs and steer woman in the right direction." Jesus said

"We can take Ana to a womans shelter but we can't force her to stay there." I said

"Trust me the womans shelter is going to be a lot safer for her." Jesus said

I didn't know Jesus was actually going to help Ana. I was done helping her because I didn't want to be hurt anymore. The next day after school Jesus went out with Lexi or so I thought. I found out that was a lie when Lexi texted me asking if I wanted to go to movies. I now knew that Jesus had lied to me and Lexi didn't know where he was. I was worried so I called Jesus cell but it went to voicemail. I told him to call me back when he got the message. I knew he must of gone to help Ana. I had a bad feeling like something bad had happened or was about to happen to my brother.

I made the decision to tell Stef and Lena about Ana. I told them that I thought Jesus was with her and could be in danger. Stef got her police gear and left. I still had that weird feeling that something bad was going to happen. I went to bed praying that everything was going to be ok. I tried to sleep but I couldn't because that bad feeling would not go away.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this. Please review. I would love to hear your thoughts, comments, suggestions, and just anything you want to know about this story.**

 **Thoughts on this chapter?**

 **How did you like Mariana's POV? I did her POV this chapter because it fit in with this chapter and I wanted brother/sister moments between Jesus/Mariana.**

 **Should the chapters be based on each episode?**

 **Will Brandon and Callie kiss soon?**

 **Do you want to see other characters POV beside Brandon and Callie?**

 **This is my first story for the Fosters and I am excited to write it.**

 **Thank you for reading. Next chapter up soon.**


	9. DNA Doesn't Make a Family, Love Does

**Welcome to my Fosters story. This chapter will be based on Season 1 Episode 9 of The Fosters. This story will focus mostly on Callie and Brandon. I am team Brallie so eventually this will become a Brallie story. This is just a short chapter written in General POV.**

 **General POV**

Being a police officer was a dangerous job but very important job. When one of them gets hurt on the job it effects the entire community in some way. So when Stef Foster was shot it effected the entire city of San Diego. Her family had it the hardest. Even though Stef was going to make a full recovery over time things would never be in same in the Foster household.

Brandon and Callie didn't know yet what happened to Stef. They were talking one moment and then the next moment there was a knock on the front door. No one else was home at the time so Brandon answered the door. Two other police officers that he knew from visiting the police station to see his dad were at the door. They told him the news that Stef was shot. Brandon was upset and worried. Brandon knew he had to get to the hospital. Brandon and Callie drove to the hospital together. Everyone else was already there except for Jude who was sleeping over at a friends house.

Brandon was really mad at Mariana and Jesus blaming them for what happened. Yes they were partly responsible but it wasn't their fault. Brandon was talking to Lena.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Brandon said

"Tell me what?" Lena asked

"I knew that Mariana was in contact with her birth mother." Brandon said

"You being the oldest, I would have thought that you would have told us sooner." Lena said

"I know but I didn't really see anything wrong with it." Brandon said

"It was wrong because Mariana went behind your mom and I." Lena said

"If I had know something like this would happen I would have told you and my mom as soon as I found out." Brandon said

A little while later Lena told Brandon to take Mariana, Jesus, and Callie home. Lena was going to stay the night and let the kids know any updates on Stef. Once the kids got home they all got some rest. No one could really sleep so it was more like just a quiet night with some talking and thinking. Mariana and Jesus were reflecting on everything that has happened to them.

"Was Brandon right when he said Stef getting shot was out fault?" Mariana asked Jesus

"Brandon had a right to be mad at us but Stef is just as much his mom as she is our mom." Jesus said

"I fell like this would not have happened if it wasn't for us." Mariana said

"Stef and Lena love us so they will forgive us." Jesus said

In another room Callie and Brandon were talking.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your mom but it's not really the twins fault." Callie said

"I didn't mean to get mad at them." Brandon said

"Then why did you tell Mariana and Jesus that this is all their fault." Callie said

"I was mad and it was in the moment." Brandon said

"I think you owe both Jesus and Mariana an apology." Callie said

Brandon said he was sorry to the twins. All 4 of them ended up camping out in the living room. They only got a little bit of sleep. Jude came home from his sleepover the next morning then all 5 of them went back to the hospital. Stef was doing better and everyone was hopeful and glad that she would be ok.

A little later at the hospital Talya showed up to support Brandon. No one really wanted her their included Brandon. Wyatt was also at the hospital to support Callie and the Foster family. He was moving really soon so Callie didn't have much longer to spend with him.

A week later Stef was out of the hospital and on her way to a full recovery. Everyone was thankful and glad with how this turned out because it could have been much worse. No one wanted to think about the worst case senerio but it didn't happen so they don't have to worry about that.

It was the first family dinner since Stef had been released. Everyone was there including Mike. No one was taking the blame for what happened. Everyone understood that it was just an accident. The Foster family was the best family to have in the world because they knew what family truly meant. **DNA doesn't make a family, Love does.**

This statement was the Foster family motto.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this. Please review. I would love to hear your thoughts, comments, suggestions, and just anything you want to know about this story.**

 **Thoughts on this chapter?**

 **Should the chapters be based on each episode?**

 **Will Brandon and Callie kiss soon?**

 **This is my first story for the Fosters and I am excited to write it.**

 **Thank you for reading. Next chapter up soon.**


End file.
